The Bet
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Misty returns to visit Ash, her feeling just as strong as ever. What happens when Ash and Paul make a bet?


**A/N: Just a short one shot I actually wrote back in April while I was on a cruise with my mom. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!**

She knew their reunion would be bitter-sweet, there was no doubt in her mind. It had been so long since they had last talked to each other, let alone met in person. Two years, eight months, and twenty-three days to be exact, and it had been even longer since she had official travelled with him.

The last meeting had been a hard one for her in the beginning. Replaced was the only word she could think to use to describe how she truly felt, forcing back tears every-time she would catch his gaze falling on the brunette. The Cerulean native didn't distain his new companion, she was actually surprised at how much she enjoyed the other girl's company, yet she could not help but succumb to her jealousy. The only ray of hope she could find was in the fact that the blue eyed girl claimed to have feelings for a fellow coordinator, rather than the raven-haired trainer.

"Misty!" he called out, snapping the girl in question out of her thoughts, though she soon wished she could have stayed in them forever. There she was, running right behind the boy who had just shouted, the new girl, Dawn. Misty could not deny it, she was beautiful. The girl's cobalt eyes shone in the sun, while her flowing locks of blue looked so soft. Dawn looked like a cheerleader, a prom queen, and heaven-sent, while Misty felt like the girl-next-door.

"Mist, this is Dawn, the girl I told you about, 'member?" It pained her to, but Misty remembered the conversation perfectly. He said she was going to be a top coordinator, that she was amazing and a perfectionist. Words were not needed for Misty to tell her best friend thought Dawn was attractive, glancing at her the same was he did the brunette.

"Yeah Ash, I remember." Misty finally spoke, a smile falsely plastered on her face to hide how she felt inside. "So how's training been going?"

"Really good! Once we get back to the center I'll show you my team." Ash grinned cheekily, walking in-between the two girls on their way to meet-up with Brock at the local restaurant. "What about the gym and your sisters?"

"Well, Violet and Lily moved out after they both got actual jobs as models in Lavender Town. Daisy had the opportunity, but turned it down to help with the gym and to stay close to Tracey. Besides that, the gym is doing fine."

"Why didn't you go to Lavender with Violet and Lily?"

"I...I couldn't leave the gym." The orange-haired girl responded, a small blush tainting her normally cream colored cheeks. Could she have told Ash the truth and admitted she wasn't even offered a job? Of course, but what would that have done? He would have made a seemingly harmless joke about how maybe it was due to how scrawny she was, or how she may have broken the camera. She knew he was kidding, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Pika?" Pikachu cooed from Ash's shoulder, sensing his female friend's angst.

"That must be so cool being a gym-leader! Oh, will you please battle me sometime later?" Dawn questioned, a wide and hopeful smile on her face. Misty inwardly groaned, yet another one she somehow could not force herself to hate.

"I'd be honored. I've heard you're really talented with your Pokemon." Misty complimented before Dawn went off on a tangent of 'thank you's.

(-o-)

The restaurant had been nice, nothing too fancy but better than the campfire food they used to eat, no matter how good a cook Brock was. For the most part Misty just listened, her mood worsening with each tale of an adventure she had missed, though she never allowed her smile to falter.

As the Pokemon Center's doors slid open, a loud groan was emitted from within the lobby.

"Pathetic." A male's voice snapped. Looking up at the source, Misty was surprised to meet the person in many of the stories she had been told.

"Hey Paul!" Ash greeted, oblivious to the other teen's disgust.

"So you're the famous Paul I've heard so much about." Misty spoke sarcastically. Nothing she had heard earlier gave her any reason to like the teen in-front of her.

"What's it to y-" He began, before turning toward Misty and stopping. "W-who are you?"

Everyone in the group stared in shock at Paul's stutter, his slight blush more surprising. Brock just shook his head before leaving to go and admit his undying love for Nurse Joy, and check them in at the same time.

"I'm Misty Waterflower. Water-Pokemon trainer and Cerulean City Gym Leader." She replied proudly, her posture straightening up a bit.

"Ash...you never told me you knew one of the Waterflowers of Cerulean." Paul stated weakly, his eyes never leaving the girl. "I've admired the way the leader has been building the reputation back up and now...I get to meet her!"

"Uh, thank you? It's always flattering to meet someone who appreciates me." Misty responded nervously, beginning to become a little uncomfortable with Paul's undivided attention.

"Hey, I appreciate you!" Ash bellowed, pushing Misty out of the way and staring Paul down. "What do you want Paul? A date? Well too bad! She's visiting **me** and only **me**."

Paul was taken back a little by Ash's assertiveness, yet his expression would've led one to believe he was unfazed. "I don't think it's any of your damn business if I want to ask her out or not. Unless, is she your girlfriend?"

"W-What? N-No! O-Of course not." Ash automatically replied, his blush causing Paul to smirk.

"You're right, of course she isn't. You couldn't get a girl if you tried."

"Oh yeah? I don't see a girl with you anywhere! At least I have girls travel with me. Maybe I'm just a pimple!" Ash retorted, smiling and popping his collar up slyly.

"Ash, you mean a pimp, not a pimple!" Misty yelled, smacking the back of his head more due to his unintentional reference to her as one of his "girls" rather than his actual mistake.

"Hence why you are single at sixteen and have never had a girlfriend." Paul said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you even ever kissed a girl?"

"Well...no. But girls have kissed me."

"On the lips?"

"...no."

"Exactly."

"So what? You've probably never kissed a girl before either!"

"Oh yeah? Fine, I'll make you a bet. Whoever kisses a girl first by the end of the day wins. If I win, you never pretend I'm your friend again and leave me alone. If you win, which I doubt, I'll...I'll stop calling you pathetic."

"Fine with me. When does it start?"

"Right now." As soon as the words were out of Paul's mouth, Ash grabbed Misty by the arm and pulled her lips into his.

The gym leader could not have described the feeling if she wanted to. Both Paul and Dawn were shocked, mouth's open like a Magikarp's. The purple haired teen stomped away, muttering something under his breath about needing a new insult.

Ash didn't intend for the kiss to last so long. It was meant to be a peck, and that was all. But he liked it, not that he didn't think he would. He did choose Misty over Dawn after all, an idea Misty did not ignore.

THE END


End file.
